


Dear Zero,

by ranichau



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, OOC, POV Kurosu Yuuki, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranichau/pseuds/ranichau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surat Yuuki kepada Zero. Ditulis dan dikirimkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: <i>Vampire Knight</i> ©2005 Hino Matsuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Zero,

**Dear Zero,**

* * *

_DEAR_ ZERO,

Sudah lama sekali kita nyaris saling tak berkomunikasi. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir kali kita duduk bersisian sambil membicarakan banyak hal bersama, suatu kegiatan yang dahulu selalu kita lakukan hampir setiap saat, tetapi kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Semoga suratku tak mengganggumu.

Mungkin kau tak suka membicarakan masa lalu, tetapi seringkali aku kembali terbayang akan masa-masa yang telah lama terlewat. Aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa sampai detik ini pun, aku masih mengingat saat-saat ketika pertama kali mengenalmu di kelas, ketika kita menemukan banyak kesamaan dan mulai menjadi sahabat, ketika kita saling memberikan hadiah-hadiah kecil, membuat rencana-rencana bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, tertawa bersama, bahkan berdiam dengan keheningan yang sama. Waktu itu segalanya terasa sangat wajar bagi kita berdua.

Entah kapan persisnya kita mulai jarang berjumpa. Bagiku, ini suatu perubahan besar yang terjadi begitu saja. Aku tak pernah tahu apa sebabnya. Tiba-tiba saja, kudapati diriku sendirian lagi. Kau dekat, tetapi jauh. Walaupun sesekali kita masih dapat berpapasan, walaupun banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, aku tak mampu bersuara. Pada akhirnya, setelah aku meninggalkan sekolah pun, tak ada satu kata pun yang kutinggalkan untukmu. Waktu terus berjalan dan segalanya berubah. Kita semakin jarang berkomunikasi, apalagi berjumpa. Ini memang berat, tetapi wajar. Tak ada yang dapat menghentikan dan mengembalikan waktu.

Aku memang tidak pandai menjaga persahabatan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan sahabat, yang sesungguhnya tak ingin kulepaskan. Kini aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Sekadar menanyakan kabarmu pun aku tak berani.

_Dear_ Zero, kau mungkin sudah menemukan Yuuki yang lain, yang lebih pantas mendampingimu. Sungguh, aku tak pernah menyesal pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Aku merasa terhormat dan bersyukur pernah menjadi sahabatmu. Kau tahu apa kesukaanku dan memberikannya kepadaku. Selalu mendahulukan kepentinganku di atas kepentinganmu sendiri. Tertawa bersamaku dan menangis untukku. Tak pernah berpikiran buruk tentangku. Selalu ada untukku. Kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah ketidakmampuanku membalas semua kebaikan hatimu.

Aku sadar, aku masih belum dewasa sama sekali, sehingga tak mampu mengutarakan semua ini secara langsung kepadamu. Sedangkan kau, kebaikanmu yang tanpa syarat mirip dengan kepolosan seorang anak kecil. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti dirimu, tetapi aku tahu itu mustahil, sebab diriku terlalu licik dan egois. Namun andai kita berdua dilahirkan dalam situasi yang sangat berbeda, pastilah aku akan jatuh cinta kepadamu.

Ada pertemuan, maka ada perpisahan. Itu kata orang. Aku tak setuju. Itu kata-kata yang pesimistis. Kenangan adalah jembatan waktu. Dan ketika kita pikir kita sedang menghadapi perpisahan, yang kita hadapi sesungguhnya adalah keputusasaan dan ketidakpercayaan yang menutup mata kita dari kemungkinan akan adanya pertemuan kembali, sebab tak seorang pun dapat mengetahui kapan waktu akan berhenti berputar.

Aku tidak tahu, tetapi kupikir waktu berbentuk seperti bumi yang tak pernah berhenti berrotasi dan berevolusi dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Yang berbentuk bulat dan tak berujung. Dan kita semua sedang berjalan mengelilingi permukaannya yang amat luas, dari kutub ke kutub, lalu kembali ke awal dan mengulanginya, lagi dan lagi. Berbagai macam manusia akan kita temui dalam perjalanan waktu, dan bukan tidak mungkin bahwa kita akan menemui orang yang sama berulang kali, orang yang kita pikir takkan pernah kita temui lagi.

Karena itu, aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang perpisahan. Kapan saja aku merindukan seseorang, aku tinggal membuka kembali lembaran kenangan tentangnya. Kenangan itu hidup, sama seperti hidup itu sendiri.

_Dear_ Zero, melalui surat ini aku menyampaikan terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku belajar banyak hal darimu. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, atas segala perbuatanku di masa lalu, yang sekiranya pernah melukai perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf atas segala janji yang tak pernah kupenuhi. Sekarang, kita berada di jalan masing-masing. Jalan yang berbeda, tetapi kita sama-sama bergerak maju. Kuharap kebahagiaanlah yang akan menyambutmu di ujung jalanmu di depan sana. Hanya itu yang bisa kudoakan untukmu.

Dari sahabat lamamu, Yuuki.

12 Juni 2013[]

* * *

_"Dear Zero," ©2013 Rani Chau_


End file.
